En busca de los Horrocruxes
by Zoe Potter Reid Friki
Summary: Dumbledore manda a Sirius Black, James Potter y Lily Potter una importante misión, buscar dos horrocruxes. ¿Conseguirán los objetos sin salir heridos? ¿los chicos acatarán las órdenes estrictas de Dumbledore? Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y los lugares también, la historia es m****í****a.**

**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desaf****í****os" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**PD1: Es un AU**

**PD2: He se****ñ****alado en negrita el objeto m****á****gico**

**OoO**

Al salir de Howarts, Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew fueron reclutados para La Orden Del Fénix por su fundador, Albus Dumbledore. Les fue mandando pequeñas misiones, hasta que pensó que ya era hora de que recibieran misiones de más importancia, y decidió que encargaría a Lily, James y Sirius el hecho de buscar y destruir dos horrocruxes, cuya ubicación había conseguido averiguar tras meses de investigación, por lo que los mandó llamar a Lily, Sirius y James para que fueran a Howarts.

Para ir a Howarts, lo hicieron en el **Autob****ú****s Noct****á****mbulo**, ya que todavía era de día, y no había tanto peligro, pero Lily decidió que la vuelta la harían mediante aparición, ya que sería completamente de noche y no se fiaba de lo que pudiera haber en la calle, para sorpresa de Lily los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Estando ya allí, les comunicó la misión, la cual no deberían comentar con nadie para que no pudiera llegar a oídos ajenos. Dumbledore les dijo que tenían que buscar dos horrocruxes, un anillo y un guardapelo, que se encontraban en el pequeño pueblo de Pequeño Hangleton, concretamente en la casa de los Gaunt, la familia materna de Voldemort, y en la bóveda de los Black en Gringotts. También les dijo que tendrían que destruirlos, para eso necesitarían usar el fuego demoniaco, que era de las pocas cosas que podían destruir a los horrocruxes, la otra opción era el veneno de basilisco, el cual no tenían forma de conseguir. También les dijo que bajo ningún concepto debían colocarse el anillo que debían buscar, porque éste contendría una fuerte maldición que podría matarlos.

Al volver al Valle de Godric, cenaron y más tarde, cuando Lily y James habían acostado ya al pequeño Harry, empezaron a discutir acerca de cómo lo harían, y decidieron que irían primero a Pequeño Hangleton al día siguiente, y al día siguiente, Sirius iría a Gringotts.

Decidieron que, para destruir los horrocruxes, lo harían en el jardín trasero de la casa y crearían ilusiones ópticas para que los vecinos, tanto muggles como magos, no sospecharan nada de lo que se estaba cociendo allí. Lily sería la encargada de realizar el hechizo del fuego demoniaco porque era la que mejor lo dominaba, ni James ni Sirius pusieron objeciones. Lily les advirtió que hicieran caso a Dumbledore y no se pusieran el anillo, pero éstos le dijeron que no lo harían, ya que, aunque eran bromistas incorregibles, sabían cuando algo era peligroso, y eso lo era, Voldemort nunca hacia nada por hacer y en ésta ocasión no iba a ser distinto.

Lily no iría a ninguno de los dos viajes ya que se tenía que quedar con Harry, James y Sirius irían a la casa de los Gaunt, y Sirius iría solo a Gringotts.

Decidieron que para Pequeño Hangleton llevarían la capa invisible de James, para que nadie los viera en caso de que estuvieran vigilando la casa, que por suerte lo suficiente para cubrir a dos adultos estando ambos de pie.

Cuando terminaron de discutir el plan, se fueron a la cama, aunque no durmieron mucho pensando en lo que tendrían que hacer los próximos días.


	2. Capítulo 2

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y los lugares también, la historia es m****í****a.**

**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desaf****í****os" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**PD1: Es un AU.**

**PD2: He se****ñ****alado en negrita el segundo objeto m****á****gico.**

**OoO**

Al día siguiente, se levantaron muy temprano para repasar por última vez los detalles para que no se les escapase nada. Lily se encargaría de preparar el patio trasero mientras que James y Sirius iban a Pequeño Hangleton a por el guardapelo, que según Dumbledore era el **Anillo de los Gaunt**, éste creía que dicho anillo se encontraba en el subsuelo de la habitación del patriarca de los Gaunt. Lily había encontrado meses antes por casualidad, un hechizo que detectaba oro, y ésta se lo había enseñado a Sirius y James para que lo usaran en la misión y así no tener que levantar todo el suelo de la habitación y si no estaba en esta, el del resto de la casa.

Después de desayunar, se pusieron en marcha. Lily colocó un corralito para Harry mientras ella se dedicaba a lanzar hechizos protectores y a crear ilusiones ópticas. También creó un cerco para colocar en el centro el anillo y el guardapelo. El problema del olor a quemado que causaría el uso del fuego demoníaco estaba cubierto de antes, porque al comprar la casa e instalarse en ella, Lily hechizo el patio trasero para que siempre oliera a flores. Al pequeño Harry le entretenía ver a su madre lanzar esos hechizos de colores, por lo que empezaba a aplaudir a su madre y ésta, de vez en cuando paraba y le daba besos y le sonreía. Cuando terminó, se fue dentro de la casa con el niño y se pusieron a ver en la tele una serie de dibujos animados muggles.

_**En el pueblo de Peque**__**ñ**__**o Hangleton**_

Sirius y James se aparecieron en la plaza del pueblo bajo la capa de invisibilidad del último, y así caminaron hasta la casa de los Gaunt, donde nada más entrar, hechizaron el lugar para que nadie al pasar notara nada fuera de lo común, y se quitaron la capa.

Después de quitarse la capa, fueron a la habitación del abuelo de Voldemort y realizaron el hechizo que les había enseñado Lily por todo el suelo de la habitación, pero no encontraron nada, así que siguieron por toda la casa, hasta que encontraron el anillo en el suelo de la habitación de Mérope Gaunt. Lo localizaron y levantaron un trozo de suelo de 50cm x 50cm, lo sacaron con cuidado y lo metieron en una bolsa. Tras eso, volvieron a cubrir el trozo de suelo y, tras volver a ponerse la capa y quitar todos los hechizos realizados, se desaparecieron hacia el Valle de Godric.

Al llegar, le dieron la bolsa a Lily y ésta la escondió en su laboratorio de pociones, lejos de las manos de Harry, que lo podría coger y tener un más que probable accidente.

Esa misma tarde, Lily le escribió una carta a Dumbledore diciéndole que habían conseguido el anillo, que al día siguiente Sirius iría a Gringotts a por el guardapelo de Slytherin, y en ese entonces destruirían ambos objetos.

Esa noche, se dispusieron a cenar para más adelante acostarse.


	3. Capítulo 3

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y los lugares también, la historia es m****í****a.**

**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desaf****í****os" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**PD1: Es un AU.**

**PD2: He se****ñ****alado en negrita el tercer y ****ú****ltimo objeto m****á****gico.**

**OoO**

La mañana en que Sirius debía ir a Gringotts y coger el **Guardapelo de Slytherin**, amaneció nublado, lo cual se manifestaba un poco en el ánimo de los habitantes de la casa de los Potter en el Valle de Godric. Durante el desayuno, todos estaban en silencio, principalmente Sirius, que no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza pensando que tenía que entrar en la cámara de los Black sin que su familia los supiera, gracias a dios, los Gnomos estaban obligados a obedecer a quienes les pedían que no dijeran que habían ido a la cámara familiar, siempre y cuando el que iba formara parte de la familia en cuestión.

Tras un desayuno silencioso, salvo cuando Harry le balbuceó a Sirius preguntándole el por qué estaba triste, no se oyó ni una mosca durante todo el tiempo. Pasadas las diez de la mañana, Sirius decidió ir ya al banco a por el dichoso Guardapelo y poder terminar la misión que les había encomendado Dumbledore.

Llegó y le preguntó al primer Gnomo que vio que quería acceder a la cámara de los Black, pero que no debían decir a nadie de los Black que había pedido acceder a ésta, los gnomos no se pudieron negar debido a la clausula que firmaban cuando entraban a trabajar allí. Cuando llegaron a la cámara, Sirius le pidió al Gnomo que esperara fuera media hora, que ya le avisaría cuando terminara.

Empezó a buscar por toda la cámara, hasta que al cabo de 20 minutos encontró el guardapelo, al verlo le dio mucha grima, lo metió en una bolsa pequeña que le había dado Lily, salió de la cámara y regresó al Valle de Godric.

Al llegar, Sirius se llevó a Harry a su habitación para jugar con él con la intención de que el niño no tuviera que presenciar la destrucción de ambos horrocruxes.

Mientras tanto, Lily y James cogieron ambas bolsas con los horrocruxes dentro y sacaron ambos objetos con muchísimo cuidado y los pusieron dentro del cerco que Lily había construido el día anterior, y Lily procedió a usar en encantamiento del fuego demoniaco para destruir los horrocruxes. Cuando el fuego hizo contacto con los objetos malditos, el grito que salió de éstos estremeció a la pareja. Cuando terminaron de arder ambos objetos, los retiraron y los pusieron de nuevo en una de las bolsas, a continuación deshizo todos los encantamientos y el olor a quemado y por último avisó a Sirius de que podía bajar ya a Harry.

Llegó la noche y se pusieron a cenar, y después de acostar al niño, se sentaron en la mesa y escribieron la carta a Dumbledore diciéndole que habían conseguido los horrocruxes de forma fácil y relativamente rápida, y que ya los habían destruido. También le dijeron que junto con la carta, iba una bolsa con los restos de ambos horrocruxes, tal y como les había pedido en la reunión.

Enviaron la carta con la lechuza de la familia y se fueron a la cama después de los tres días más raros e intensos de sus vidas.


End file.
